


The new creature of skyrim

by PandaOzilla



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Tease, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, Dragons, Elder Scrolls Lore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairies, First Crush, Gay Sex, Inspired by Skyrim, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaOzilla/pseuds/PandaOzilla
Summary: What happens when you put bakugou in the universe of skyrim? What would he do? Who is he and what does he find? Maybe kirishima has something to do with it or maybe not.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I have been having major writers block for my third chapter in the kamiIida story. So to get myself away from that for a bit, I wrote this beautiful story that I am honestly so proud of. There will be more chapters to this, but it's a short story for now so I can see how it does. I am writing my kamiIida chapter and I know what you guys want, so don't worry. It will be out, but for now this is what I want to post. Thank you so much for understanding and enjoy this little story of bakugou in the skyrim universe.

One simple little village. Filled with the plainest of people crammed in a stockpile of normal duties to fulfill throughout the place. Blacksmith Alvor makes his ends meet with little pay coming in, and Delphine acts the part of a normal innkeeper who looks happy to house travelers after a long night. 

A village so small that everybody knows each other and all of their past generations. Though they mean nothing to bakugou, a lingering traveler that has explored above and beyond the land of Tamriel. Nobody dare ask him who he is or where he came from.

Some think he’s from here, in the land of skyrim or maybe cyrodiil. That may explain his snobby attitude after everything that has happened with the Imperials. He’s unfazed by the judgement as he walks down the road of riverwood, he smirks at their glaring eyes and snarling nostrils. The children just ahead play silly games with their dog, not paying attention to the silence that falls upon the entire village.

His heavy boots and fluffy armor is the only thing that is heard after the children halt their precious game. These people are all the same, taking one look at a stranger and spitting on their boots, some of them at least. The daughters of these families swoon at him, fancying his muscles and hair. The attitude makes them fall in love with him even more. 

However they’re always the same as well, being excited over how lucky travelers are to see the vast open world when they’re stuck in tiny homes with farm life and parents to deal with. That’s something he’d never understand. He knows these people can feel his aura in the air or the slight change of wind he can manipulate with just his finger tip. Sure the rules imply to not start a ruckus, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun. 

If he wanted to he could wipe this entire village off the map, the continent, the entire ocean to smithereens. Humans are dysfunctional though, they make a fuss over simple things like beliefs and war. Such arrogance fall upon these imperfect creatures, just like the ones he knows of back home.

Like water to a river the people go back to their regular everyday boring tasks after getting one good look at him again. He knows what they’re thinking he’s not stupid. They’re aura is foul and disgusting, it makes their thoughts louder in his ears. Then he leaves them with an unspoken curiosity, that wavers after seeing the very large scar on his back.

“Momma what’s that on that man's back?” The little girl from earlier calls to her ma from across the street. Her arms outstretched for some kind of an answer she trusts her adult with.

“ Don’t worry about that now, just run along.” The woman says with golden blond hair eyeing bakugou and his ass cheeks, even though she already has a husband named hod. 

Of course her aura isn’t hard to read, she’s just like all of the other women in that sad little village of theirs. Wanting good food to provide for their families, never having time for a good fuck or two because of their stubborn husbands even though they are the same way. So when the timing is right and an actual good looking man comes walking through their village, they won’t hesitate to make the wrong move and ruin their marriages in one night. 

Bakugou knows this because he’s seen it happen many times in his travels across this sad and tiny continent that they call ‘tamriel’. He himself has never done anything of the sorts, though other humans would fight him over that kind of a ‘lie’. They don’t even bat an eye about what kind of a creature he really is. They only question after he has left his mark on a certain spot of land by using his aura, or seeing the enormous scars in the shape of what looks to be eagle wings. 

It’s not like they would know the difference between eagle wings and fairy wings anyways, nobody has ever seen a real fairy in the flesh. It’s just something of a myth collected by fake scholars and weak necromancers who long for power. At least in this world they have never seen one, but where bakugou comes from it’s filled with things these people could only dream of. 

Bakugou, a real life fairy that has traveled far from another world to seek out one thing. A good fight, a one on one match to feel what it’s like to be defeated. Where he comes from, everyone sees him to be the best at everything he does no matter what it is. The few exceptions to that are his anger, social skills, and love life. He has been uninterested in the whole love thing when he first came here five hundred years ago. 

He has never been in love and doesn’t plan on doing anything along those lines. Fairies aren’t like humans and don’t have to socialize to become infatuated with another. It’s their scent, their aura when one is being recognized by another fairy. This is how love is, or what humans call having a crush. Not all the time does it rely solely on those things, it depends on the situation with moments in tending to the fairy forest or just doing everyday things. 

A lot of fairies believe in destiny because of what they are meant to do. Dreams and ideas is what fairies specialize in to contribute their time to the natural order of things. They come from a cluster of dream dust that grows within the forest of their world, which can come from anything and any creature. The biggest mystery is how the dream dust even gets there in the first place, and since fairies are technically gods, they would know if one of them has a clear answer.

Bakugou’s journey has been a tough one at that, he’s better than all other fairies that he knows. An untouchable force he is, which has him at this dilemma. His destiny is unclear to him now that he is the best, there is nothing left of his immortal self to do. so he seeks out a challenge, a fight of some kind to rid him of this depressing gut feeling.

He is not completely sad though, he does get excited when seeing women swoon over his handsome features or when he starts a fight with something that puts in effort and courage. Up to this point the most interesting thing he’s done is mark his territory across the land, to seek out a challenger if any creature gets the hint. It has happened when some dragons come along to fight him after they have caught scent of his strange aura. Their language confuses him when they try to talk in dragon tongue to him. He can always make out what they say to him, sense fairies are the core of all language, but the barrier lies with their aura. Their connection feels distant in time and not in the here and now. Fairies can see dreams, thoughts, and of course nightmares or even life events within dreams, but they can’t see time itself. 

That’s why he started marking his territory in the first place because of these dragons, they seem to be the only thing that can put up a good fight. They’re immortal just like himself, and powerful that use this thing called a shout, something very different than anything he’s ever seen. Fairies have pixie, a power that lives within one's own aura, it comes out whenever that aura manifests itself as a power, and what triggers this power is the dream dust fairies are born from.

Dragons use shouts which seem like it comes from their soul instead of their aura or atmosphere. Bakugou will never understand it though, something that is far beyond his reach. The only thing that matters is they are a good fight and the one thing he has never been able to defeat. He couldn’t win any of the fights with the dragons because of how equally matched they are, instead he used his wing power to escape from the fight. 

It’s the first time he has ever had to use his wings in a fight, but nonetheless it’s fun and something for him to look forward to. He wants to see what will come of them and how long it will take them to destroy this would so he can have a proper go at them. Marking his territory is his just his way of toying with them and he knows they can sense that. It leaves a mean smirk on his face.

So he ventures on throughout this land not worried about the wars of it or political things, whatever that means. His focus is a good fight and these dragons are giving it all to him. It makes his blood pump and his scar tingle with excitement as he crosses the bridge just outside of riverwood leaving behind the sad excuse of a village.


	2. The scary fairy on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakugou thinks he has the world figured out. He doesn't care about the creatures of skyrim, tamriel, or any other place on nirn. He only cares about the dragons, the one thing he can't kill. It all changes though when he comes across something shocking to him. So hi my lovelies, I am enjoying writing this story so much and i'll do my best to explain the lore of skyrim and some other things. So I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do. Thank you for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi my lovelies, I am enjoying writing this story so much and i'll do my best to explain the lore of skyrim and some other things. So I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do. Thank you for reading!! also I'll put my dirtiest fanfictions on here, wattpad won't be able to handle it. It'll be those one story fanfics, yah know what I mean ;)

His fluffy armor hugs his muscles tightly, crawling around his waist to drape over his bottom half. Tight sleeves made from bear skin loop around his middle finger and ride all the way up to his shoulders where the material turns into fur. The fur connects like a cape loosely hanging on his back. It’s a set of light armor crafted by himself at the smithing station back in riverwood. The guy was nice enough to let him use his forge, but the awkwardness between them was loud. 

The usage of dream catchers really helped him out a lot when crafting the armor set, that’s what makes it so powerful after all. Unlike others, bakugou is able to use his own dream power and put it into his weapons and armor. Usually a craftsman or mage would have to use a soul gem to put an enchantment over an item, but not for bakugou. It’s effortless for him, like taking a sweet roll from a baby.. 

His golden staff stands tall at his side, towering over him more than double his size. It's not just any golden staff, but made from a golden oak wood tree back on his home planet. He made it himself special for his abilities so it can withstand his explosion power. Very few pixie folk have mastered the golden oak wood crafting, yet bakugou is one of the few. Engineering for pixie folk is more revolved around the forest in their home, or fairies from what humans like to call them.

It’s sad to know that he can tell what these humans would say to him if they found out what he really is. They already give him weird looks even when he is strolling about his business through villages or on the road. His walk across the bridge is refreshing, feeling the cold mist from the river below on his skin. The temperature today is warm, completing the spring aesthetic around him as a few deer hop across the path just ahead. Nature is his calming place, his peace of mind to get away from his jumbled head space. He takes the moment to stop and look over the river at the aquatic life just below. How tiny they look in comparison to him, and yet they have no understanding of the problems in the outside world.

A smirk stretches across his face as he admires mother nature and all of her beauty. Blond spikes barely blow in the breeze of the wind and shining red eyes sparkle. He has nowhere important to go and nothing better to do. So it’s the perfect moment to relax and take a deep breath after coming back from that worthless village. He holds onto his staff deciding to continue on his journey. It has a marvelous structure of carved vines along the pole that turn into a tree like structure at the top. Willow tree branches sway lightly as he walks on the path leaving the bridge behind. At the end of the pole are tree roots that give itself a stand when bakugou isn’t holding it. 

Some have told him building a staff into a tree is just pointless, that he could blow the thing up to smithereens when his temper peeks. They don’t understand the craftsmanship behind making the staff, the amount of work it took to find the right dream and incorporate it within the staff. With the right dream and enough of his own aura, the staff becomes resistant towards bakugou’s power, just like how enchantments work in skyrim but on a much greater scale. Also the right tree cut from the golden forest makes it even better for him to weld. 

No wonder people give him certain ‘looks’ with the way he dresses and acts, a force to be reckoned with in one way or another. at least he can pass as a traveler over the long time he has spent on nirn, the planet that he is currently on. Which checks off the next location down for marking his scent in riverwood. It makes his blood pump and a feeling of delight washes over him. 

The sky suddenly rumbles in a violent way all throughout the land as bakugou comes to a halt waiting for the thunder to arrive. No grey cloud is in the sky, which makes him feel uneasy about whatever this loud noise is. Soon after the rumble, an increase in power booms loud for all to hear, making even the deer stop in their tracks to look up at the crystal blue sky. He clutches his staff tightly and forcefully jumps into the air, leaving the ground cracked as he does so. A serious look falls on his face with concern and some curiosity. Before gravity can pull back down to the ground, his large wig patterned scar snaps off of his body turning into a pair of glorious brown and golden eagle wings. 

His wings gracefully stretch out as they flap to keep him in the air while an enormous amount of wind swirls around on the cobble stone path below. Each feather coordinates with each other, strong enough to carry an entire giant in the air. The tips of his wings have very long dark red feathers that are used to find specific auras like a second pair of eyes. They move slightly on his wings so that he can find the aura from whatever made that big boom as the sound still continues. 

The trees around him sway violently at his wings as he gains some height to take off into the sky. His red feathers twitch intensely at the repeated noise when he gets high enough to overlook the valley. He scans the land searching for anything out of the ordinary. A kingdom is just north from where he was standing at the now ant sized path below. There is no forest around this kingdom, just hills of green grass as far as the eye can see, and below him over a certain area the forest grows far behind him. 

His intuition is correct, the thundering noise doesn’t sound like something from nature, but from something very unusual that is making him have a hard time scenting out the aura. That’s when a set of voices come crashing through the rumble of the sound, so powerful that bakugou has a hard time keeping himself in the sky. 

“DO-VAH-KIIN” the voices say in that same dragon language when bakugou fought the gigantic lizards. It catches him off guard, the shear force behind the intruding voices give him bada feeling throughout his entire body. 

Although the voices are speaking the dragon language it is not coming from any kind of dragon, but they sound human to him. He doesn’t want to believe it, it’s impossible for something like that to happen. Humans in this world can’t speak the dragon tongue, it’s ancient history for these guys. However, he can’t ignore what his instincts are telling him, he’s not stupid and he knows the difference between the aura of a human compared to a dragon. This aura feels so weird on his red feathers, it is human but feels like it’s masked as a dragon. 

Flap, flap, flap goes his wings high in the blue sky. At tingle quickly shoots throughout his muscles caused by the twitch of his red feathers. The earth quacking sound dies just as fast as it came to life. Something is drawing his feathers to the kingdom in the green valley, paying attention to what the locals said its name was would've really helped out. It can’t be helped by this point, his mind is already going crazy over whose aura this is.

Bakugou grunts loudly in the sky over the aura he’s scenting right now. His muscles still flex at the sensations he feels that leave a bad taste in his mouth. For whatever reason, as soon as the voices vanished this new aura shot straight to his nostrils. It feels bittersweet and foul, so distant yet so close. 

He makes a bee line straight for the kingdom not hesitating for a single moment. This has never happened to him in all of his five hundred years of being on this planet, to be so affected by one creature's aura. Usually, he scents an aura then goes about his day marking his territory and fighting dragons. So whatever this creature may be, feels slightly more powerful than the dragons, which brings curiosity to him.

His wings carry him at a fast rate, getting a better view of the small kingdom that was far off in the distance. Of course he’s soared through the sky many times before, so by now he’s used to the harsh wind blowing in his face. The only thing he has a hard time getting familiar with is the brightness of the sun, it gets to him every time. So he pushes through the toughness of it and starts planning out what building he wants to land on to get a better view. 

He flies past what looks to be a meadery that is not too far from a waterfall just behind it, then some farmland comes right after that, followed by the kingdom. The buildings look to be much taller than the ones in Riverwood, letting him happily decide on the right one to stand on. Looking down to the ground below he spots his tiny shadow swiftly moving across the valley, across a small river then over some rocks. He’s getting closer to the kingdom that is just ahead, and once he’s there he’ll fly over the stables to get a better look. 

Fairies are miraculous beings, so different from the creatures bakugou has seen here, which are sad and useless. Unlike humans, fairies' stamina and health are triple the amount than what they have here on Nirn, adding fuel to his ‘many reasons of boredom’. So flying in one spot barely affects him at all and if it does, the gravitational pull would be the only thing making it hard on him, which he has already gotten used to. 

The stables come into view as he notices the people down below who tend to the horses as another man is sitting in a carriage. In a split second bakugou makes a valid point in his head after seeing them. He can’t hover over the stables like he wants to, people would see him and rumors would spread if he’s not smart enough to hide himself. Not that he cares about what these low-life human beings think about him, it would actually make things more interesting. Fucking around with these pitiful creators is a nice thought and is something he has avoided doing for the soul perpose of exploring. It would be annoying if these bastards got in the way of his curiosity, which is something all fairies are cursed with to some extent. The thing he’s most concerned about is getting caught by the person with the most powerful scent he’s ever tasted in his existence. For some reason he’s drawn to it, even though it still feels so distant.

So he makes a quick decision to fly to the highest building of this kingdom, to the very top where the jarl would be. It’s the biggest slab of wood in this gross looking city, it’ll make a nice perch for now. Clutching his widow staff tightly, he flies right past the stables and the front entrance. That’s when he gets the biggest whiff of that same aura he sensed earlier, that’s where this thing is, right at the front gate that has to be it. 

He doesn't have the time to look behind him for whatever or whoever it may be, despite his painful instincts, he fights them back. It hurts so immensely to battle what naturally comes to him, it makes his wings ache and his pointed ears tingle. He needs to focus on hiding himself first and then act, which is not how he likes to do things. Going in head first is his go-to way of fighting, but this isn’t what that calls for. 

Continuing with his quick decision, he makes it to the roof of the palace landing on top of it. Beauty over takes his figure, with the perfect amount of sunlight beaming down on his shoulders and body. A stretch of his left wing, then his right he sighs in somewhat content to the fresh air going into his lungs. Body heat has never been a problem for him as his natural temperature already adjusts to the air around him. But for some reason he gets a mean chill going down his spine and back up. It feels so foreign to him that he can’t make out the right words for it. It’s the first time he has ever struggled to identify what aura he is feeling. 

With that, his second pair of eyes start scanning the city for anyone who stands out. He can feel each person's movements on the ground below, their aura, and heartbeat. He is very hypersensitive when using this to find others throughout the city, so nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Just before the steps to the palace, a preacher stands at a shrine of talos with the statue behind him. 

His voice is loud that booms throughout the city, it’s annoying and bakugou would kick his teeth in if he were right next to him. However it’s better to just ignore the guy for now like everybody else. Just in front of him is a white dead tree that sits in the middle of a cul-de-sac at the foot of a certain guild hall. On a lower level, off in the distance is the market place that holds different stands and caters to travelers or house wives for the day. Little children play games and chase each other about the city, some of them sound like little assholes. 

It’s an interesting city he’ll give it that, but he’s seen nicer places than this run down sad looking kingdom. The atmosphere of the place feels like terror, something he’s felt from each landmark so far and only seems to be growing. Maybe it has something to do with the thing at the front gate that he felt earlier. A few minutes of his scouting goes by and nothing changes down below, it gets frustrating the more time passes. That aura is here, but where? He plops himself on the roof he’s standing on and waits for a spike in this scent. It’s not comfortable to lay on a slanted roof, but it’s nice to rest for a bit after all the walking he’s been doing. 

Some clouds make a shadow over the massive palace as bakugou feels sleep in his eyes. He stares at them long enough to let his eyes close shut, the shapes being the last thing he sees. The roots of his staff grips onto the rooftop, holding itself in place as a hawk starts flocking to it. It ruffles its feathers getting cozy on the small willow branch as bakugou’s sleeping body uses his staff to lean on a bit.

That’s when a slight shake of the roof startles the bird causing him to squawk loudly. It makes bakugou shoot right awake and inhale sharply at his jumpscare. He blinks his eyes a few times to get rid of the blur and looks up at the hawk staring him right in the face. It's inches away from his nose as his brain clicks on. He smiles slightly.

“Hey” he utters quietly as he pets the hawk, smoothing out its feathers. His curiosity peaks when he tries to figure out what the hawk is sitting on. Leaning to the left to see, his rage boils behind his ears.

“HEY! OFF THE STAFF!” he yells shooing it away, some feathers falling as it makes an escape from the scary fairy on the roof.

He huffs fixing the annoyance in his mind and refocuses on the task at hand. He missed a lot of time falling asleep like that, however a churning in his gut tells him he woke up at the right time. The air feels thicker than it did before, something is happening. He immediately looks down the city from the rooftop, everybody is gone, even the preacher. Flipping his head, he tries to pinpoint where the thickest clouds are in the sky. 

A spike in the scent goes off bringing him straight to his feet as he balances himself on the roof and his staff. It's to the right, where he can see a crumbled looking castle off in the distance and what looks to be. To be a dragon, that must be it, where this thing is. Whatever it is feels so much more powerful than the dragons themselves. 

He jumps in the air yet again as his wings catch him before he falls, grabbing his staff he pulls way too hard as big pieces of shingles, hay, and other things fly from the roof. He could care less about the damage to an old as fuck piece of shit building. Using some of his power, his red feathers let off small explosions, boosting him at a powerful speed. The blur of the city sweeps by him in his peripheral vision when flying faster than the dragons. In walking distance, the crumbled castle doesn’t look too far away from the kingdom as he zooms past the same stables and goes over the vast valley.

He approaches the place in the matter of seconds as a few voices reach his pointed ears. Not too far off he sees a few humans standing at the base of all the rubble. Bakugou’s excitement builds, spotting his target on the ground below, a sinking feeling fills his gut. He doesn’t want to accept the thing he already knows he’s right about. The creature that holds all of that powerful aura, what he came here for is indeed a human. All it takes is one look and bakugou knows exactly who it is.


End file.
